Too much
by Alisu
Summary: Alternative ending, or part of it, for book 5. Obviously spoilers. This was (and is) my first fanfiction, and was published earlier on the harrypotterfanfiction. new has now hopped of the book and continues to the summer after.
1. Too much

A/N poor grammar ans some spelling mistakes. I'll try to do something to them. English isn't my first language after all. And question. All Harry Potter books are written from Harry's POV and his POv only. I have seen many fanfics from various poin of views. Which is better, try to stick in one, or change it freely?  
  
Disclaimer: These are not mine and all of that. Thanks for the nice playthings anyway ;)  
  
--  
  
Harry had just descended the last marble step into the Entrance Hall when Malfoy, Crabbe  
  
and Goyle emerged from a door on the right that Harry knew led down to the Slytherin  
  
common room. Harry stopped dead; so did Malfoy and the others. The only sounds were the  
  
shouts, laughter and splashes drifting into the Hall from the grounds through the open front  
  
doors.  
  
Malfoy glanced around - Harry knew he was checking for signs of teachers - then he looked  
  
back at Harry and said in a low voice, "You're dead, Potter."  
  
Malfoy had missed Snape, who was also coming up to the Hall from his office. He saw a glimpse of Malfoy and Potter and decided to stay unnoticed in the entrance. 'My, my.. Maybe I just wait a little so I can step in to punish that Potter boy' he thought.  
  
Harry stopped frozen still and glared at Malfoy. He had also noticed there were no others to be seen. He took his hand to his wand just in case Malfoy would try something, but that was already too late. Malfoy had his wand on his hand and he shouted 'expelliarmus', which took Harry flying to the nearest wall, when his wand flew to the other direction.   
  
Harry scrambled up from the floor when Malfoy said in a mocking tone "Oh, our famous Harry Potter. Not so brave without your precious little friends doggins around you?" Harry didn't need a reminder from Sirius. He staggered up and took a few steps towards Malfoy, when Grabbe and Goyle took a hold of his arms and kept him still in front of Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy rose his wand and said loud enought for Harry to hear "Let me show you some real curse my father taught me" but at this point they all heard a commanding "Enought!"  
  
Snape had stepped to the Entrance Hall. He couldn't believe what he saw. He had thought that there would be some playfull hexing but this seemed to be too much to be taken lightly. Grabbe and Goyle let off of Harry and retreated behind Malfoy. All of them where watching Snape's furious face.  
  
"What is happening?" Snape asked coldly turning to sneering Malfoy. From all the teachers who could have come to interrupt his little chat with his fellow student this was still his own Head of the House. And a fellow Death Eater to boot. He had to know what this 'boy-who-shouldn't-live' had done to his father.  
  
"Well, you see professor. It's more like the problem that he even exists.." This was too much for Snape. "Potter, to my office!" he ordered, pointing towards the door from which he had come a moment earlier. "But professor..." tried Harry. "NOW!!" said Snape keeping his eyes on the sneering boy.  
  
Harry grabbed his wand and stumbled out of sight to the pointed corridor. 'This is unfair,' he tought, 'That bastard is going to say this was all my fault' 'But what else would you expect from that git,' said that voice in the back of his head.  
  
"And you my boys," Snape said with a voice that could have actually freeze hell. "If I ever again catch you cursing other students," he said and deepened his tone, "any students, I would have to something as drastic as to take points from my own house. Keep this in mind when you choose when and where you do your little inflicts. No, GO!"  
  
Malfoy had gone as plain as snow and when Snape dismissed them he and his lackeys ran out of the open door. 'Something you can not see every day,' Snape mused when he walked towards his office. He steadied his face for the other conversation to go. 


	2. That was stupid

A/N poor grammar ans some spelling mistakes. I'll try to do something to them. English isn't my first language after all.  
  
Disclaimer: These are not mine and all of that. Thanks for the nice playthings anyway ;)  
  
Harry was waiting in the corridor, when Snape came down from the Hall. He opened the office door and walked in waiting Harry to follow him. Harry felt himself nervous and for some reason, cheated. He had just been going out, he hadn't even answered to Draco's mocking. But would Snape believe him? He didn't believe so.  
  
Snape stepped in to his office and sat on the chair behind his desk. He pointed Harry to sit in front of it and said, "And now Potter, tell me what happened there?" "Why should I? You wouldn't believe me anyway," he answered bitterly before he could stop himself. When the words escaped his mouth he was sure he would be taken points off from the lack of obedience. Instead he heard something that took him by surprise.  
  
"Humor me Potter, and tell your version of that incident," said Snape with cold voice. 'Who was this man who seemed to be really interested what happened,' Harry thought. Snape had been acting like Harry didn't exist after that Pensieve-night and now he was willingly talking to him. Harry decided to tell te truth just as it was.  
  
"I came down from the stairs to go out. When I reached the Entrance Hall I met Malfoy and his.. erm.. friends," he started cautiously. Snape was studying his face closely, like he was trying to see if Harry told truth. 'And he propably is!' thought Harry remembering the first time when Snape has told him about Legilimency. Well, Harry knew he was telling the truth.   
  
"When we reached each other Malfoy treatened to kill me," Harry said simply. 'Oh that is what he said. Sounds just like a Malfoy' thought Snape who hadn't heard the words but knew his Slytherins well enought to believe this.  
  
"And what did you do?" Snape asked with dangerously silky voice.  
  
"I reached for my wand," Harry answered. He realised that saying this may not be vice but he was going to tell the story, the whole story.   
  
"So, you admit that you were going to start a fight?" Snape asked triumphantly. This was more he could have been waiting for, Potter-boy starting a fight and admitting it willingly.  
  
"No," said Harry quickly and added, "I was merely readying my wand to defend myself. It was not enought thought," he said sadly. "He cast expelliarmus on me before I could do anything, literally."  
  
"Fool," Snape said coldly but somehow his voice lacked the usual sharpness. He had seen too well his own worst memory played over. And worst of all, it had been the Potter-boy who hadn been in the place of himself. Potter had noticed it too, he was quite sure about that.   
  
"You should have attacked straight away, not wait that they can do what they want," he said to Potter who couldn't believe his ears. Who was this Snape telling him some tactics in a fight. The it dawned to him what he was after.  
  
"Why? So you could have judged me as my father. Something you have conveniently done these five years," Harry started with some bitterness in his voice. He knew he shouldn't be ranting to Snape but then again, why should he care. "Have you ever give a thought for the fact that I didn't ever get to know my father nor my mother for that matter. I didn't even know I was a wizard before I got that letter five years ago."  
  
"Enought!" said Snape with an odd look on his face. He was raged for the way Potter was accusing him but the story also interested him. He didn't want to admit it to himself but seeing Harry in such situation, bringing back some memories from his bullied schoollife, had melted some of the ice that had frozen his attitude towards Potter since that pensieve-incident.   
  
"Tell me what happened after that expelliarmus you said Malfoy was using," he commanded brushing his thirst to know Harrys story aside. He had seen what had happened but hadn't heard comments.  
  
"I was thrown to wall, without my wand," Harry told. trying to calm himself. "Then Draco said some insults and without thinking I tried to attack to him with bare hands. Couldn't do much, Grabbe and Goyle grapped me before I could do anything." Harry knew Snape could accuse him for a williness to attack. But he didn't want to tell the reason. Not to Snape at least. Snape would be the first person to celebrate the death of Sirius.  
  
"That was plainly stupid," he said. And Potter wasn't that stupid he added to himself. Potter, who had confronted The Dark Lord a few time and came back alive, wasn't a person to attack blindly and barehandedly to three wizards who happened to prefer him dead. "Just tell me how he insulted you?"  
  
"Why would you care?" asked Harry challengingly. "You just want to see how many point's you can take from me. Have you noticed that Gryffindors don't have any? Thanks to that Inquisitorial squad."  
  
Snape could clearly hear the bitterness in Harry's voice. Well, another approach. "Let's assume I'm really interested to know what really happened. Tell me what he said," he said with a demanding voice.  
  
Harry sat quietly a few moments. Snape could see this wasn't easy on him. What on earth would that have been. Then he sighted and said:  
  
"He.. he taunted me not being so brave without my friends.. dogging around me," he managed to say. Snape wondered what could have so bad in this insult when Harry continued "He laughed at Sirius's death." Then he was quiet. He looked at the desk, waiting Snape to say something from the idiocity to attack based on so lame insult. 


	3. Trust and truth

**A/N** I propably have a poor grammar but English isn't my first language after all. And sorry for the lack of update, it took almost a year from the original and now I have rather updated my other story, Blind Trust. However, there have been some demands ;) to continue this so here you are. Now I wonder if I should leave it here (being just a short alternative) or continue to summer, for which I have a few ideas.  
  
**Disclaimer:** These are not mine and all of that. Thanks for the nice playthings anyway ;)  
  
**Trust and truth**  
  
He didn't have to wait long. "You really wanted so badly to join your mutt of a godfather that you attacked unarmed against three fairly skilful wizards. How on Earth have you managed to stay alive against Voldemort those times you have faced him? It can certainly have nothing to do with your ability to think." Snape said all this with a low mocking tone. He had almost hoped there had been some better reason but this was ridiculous.  
  
He remembered the words Malfoy had said. "It's more like the problem that he even exists.." They had hit too close and he wanted something to differentiate himself from that insufferable boy so he continued, "but of course a worshipped celebrity like yourself can't imagine that anything would be impossible to you, now can you?" This was quite enough for Harry who was anything but worshipped and treated like a celebrity. The way Snape had treated him from the day one was just boiling over his already nervous mind.  
  
"'Celebrity'", he repeated with a quiet voice. "It's almost funny that you used that term, it being the same way you called me on my first potions lesson. You have conveniently hated me because my father and back then I didn't even know that reason. For me you were the teacher who seemed to hate me without any visible reason. You blamed me for having fame but not knowledge. Did you pay attention to the fact I hadn't known I was wizard, or even that they existed, until about a week earlier?" Harry had started to let all this out and he wasn't going to quit anytime soon. Snape had noticed that and he had to admit that he was interested what this boy was going to say. He had to admit he had been quite cruel back then but that didn't excuse this boy's other faults.  
  
"After that," Harry continued, "you have never been fair when judging me in the class which had made it quite impossible to learn there anything and for that you also blame my insolence. That's not even logical." This was straight attack to Snape's person and he had to answer "You haven't excelled in your summer works either and you can't say that's my reason too?" He asked voice dripping sarcasm. He almost wondered if he really did want to hear this brat's story so badly that he had to stand this.  
  
"No, that's not your reason, but if my relatives don't let me do my 'magic works' and lock my 'magic stuff' away it doesn't leave much time to do them in the Hogwarts Express," Harry answered with the same sarcasm Snape had used. "And why is that?" Snape managed to ask keeping his composure. He had to admit himself this had surprised him. He had never taken in account a possibility that Potter's relatives weren't the worshipping family he had thought they would be.  
  
Snape's attitude annoyed Harry but he decided he just wanted to explain. After all Snape was having conversation with him and that was more that had ever been possible, more so after that pensieve incident. "They hate magic," he simply stated and continued, "and they fear magic. Before I knew I was wizard they always punished me from showing my magical abilities and after I came to Hogwarts they have always made sure I know that I'm just a freak. I had even bars in my window. Although I suppose you know this already from our occlumency lessons. I apologise for seeing your worst memory but I know you have seen quite many of mine." The end came with some bitterness in his voice. He knew he was moving on a dangerous ground but he had a suggestion to make.  
  
"I dare you to see what kind of life I had before Hogwarts. I voluntarily let you cast a legilimens on me and I trust you not to look other than those past memories." Harry knew this was dangerous as he didn't have any proof for his trust but this could solve so much. Snape admitted this option was intriguing as he knew very well what he had sawn on those brief flashes but he hadn't paid attention to ponder what they might mean. "Why should you trust me as I know I can't trust you?" he asked dryly. "Because Dumbledore trusts you," was the short answer. That made it. He wanted to know and for some odd reason he decided not to pry on anything else.  
  
"You know the procedure," he said and cast the legilimens at Harry who just sat on the chair watching straight to Snape's eyes. 'I might as well to do this easy on him' he thought before the memories of his childhood flooded his mind as clear as they had been from yesterday. Snape saw it all, lonely child, bullying cousin, neglecting relatives, cupboard as a room and house works from the age of five. After a while he ended it released Harry from the spell.  
  
Harry stood up and started walking towards the door of Snape's office. "If you'll excuse me, I'll leave. I have a summer to be with my worshipping relatives." With saying that he left the room. Snape didn't bother to answer to the last comment. He was repeating everything he had seen in his mind. Potter's life had been quite different than he had thought and it was quite clear that with his background he could not be more different from his intolerable father. That also explained why Black had been so close to him, he had had no one else. Without thinking he awarded Gryffindor some points for the bravery of confronting himself. Potter was quite an interesting boy after all but much too much like himself. He hated to notice this but decided that he might review his attitude towards the Potter boy a little.  
  
TBC?  
  
Again, thanks to all reviewers. I have to admit it's easier to write knowing there is somene who wants to read it :) 


	4. Letters and questions

**A/N** I propably have a poor grammar but English isn't my first language after all. As I said earlier, I rather would write my other fic, Blind Trust but as it doesn't have get reviews and this gets :) I decided to give this fic a try instead.   
  
**Disclaimer:** These are not mine and all of that. Thanks for the nice playthings anyway ;)  
  
_Imagine the end of the book 5 here. I don't want to copy it and all of you know already what happens there, I just let my imagination free from the point where the book ends._   
  
**Letters and Questions**  
  
Harry's summer had been relatively peaceful at least this far. After coming home from the station they had locked his trunk in the cupboard and pointed him with Hedwig in the little bedroom upstairs but even then he had been able to keep his wand. He had also tried to convince them of getting some parchment, ink and quills and after he had reminded them of his need to write his friends they had agreed and given these to him. The books weren't as easy to get. As uncle Vernon had put it, "They have spells in them, therefore they are magic-thing and you won't touch them under my roof!" They probably wouldn't have let him keep his wand either, if they had known it was in his pocket, not in his trunk and he was wise not shoving it to them.  
  
After that he hadn't seen them much. They made it clear that they didn't want to see him more than necessary nor was he welcomed to eat with them but on the other hand, he was freely allowed to feed himself from the kitchen and move in the house. All in all this suited him well and the most of his time he had spent in his bedroom reading the letters from his friends or writing them. This year they had been much more open to him even if he wasn't sure if they were allowed that but anyways, Ron and Hermione had written him news-bits from the wizarding world and even from the Order, often in quite cryptical form. Especially Hermione's letters were quite obfuscated and Harry was quite sure she overlooked Ron's writings as well. He had almost liked his time now that he was allowed to do quite anything and now that he got some information and he had told this too to Hermione and Ron.  
  
He also took walks in the nearby park. It was quite short distance away from Dursley's, and he had made sure he had at least couple different routes back there. Even then he wasn't there long times and not after dark. He remembered the last year's incident too well. At least Dudley had left him be, probably too scared to be near of him. A few days after coming back he had taken one of these walks and therefore missed a dark visitor who came to speak with aunt Petunia and when he came back there was some surprise waiting him. His schoolbooks and notes were in a nice row on the chipped desk with the list of his summer homework. Without any other sign of anyone visiting the room he couldn't tell what had happened but he could regocnise a hint when he saw one and started to read the list of homework. Most of them were essay-writing from various subjects and he mentally decided the order he would make them.   
  
He remembered the discussion he had had with Snape before leaving Hogwarts and briefly thought he may have something to do with this but then he discarded the idea, Snape doing something, for him. That was ridiculous. When he told Ron and Hermione of this incident in his next letters Ron told him how sorry he was that he now didn't have a good reason of skipping the works and Hermione answered with a long letter where she told how fortunate it was and told what ideas and notes he had for some of the essays. Harry laughed when his friends acted just as he had assumed but he surprised himself being thankful of the possibility to do his schoolwork. At least now he had something sensible to do, other than fish information from the wizarding world and he thanked Hermione of her information, much to Ron's dismay. That gave him also other thinking than grieving Sirius and he was very grateful for whoever had given him his books back.  
  
That wasn't the last surprise of the summer, as couple weeks later when he had just sent Hedwig away with letters to his friends there came black owl knocking his window. He opened the window and when he had untied the letter from its leg the owl hopped into Hedwig's perch as if it wanted answer. Harry opened the letter wondering who could have sent it and almost tripped the chair in surprise. The letter didn't have any name or sign which could have given away the sender but the handwriting was familiar. He had seen quite much of it in the chalkboard on his potion lessons so the sender would be Snape. But what would this man who hated him want to write him in the midst of the summer. Would this have something to do with the fact that now he knew all, he knew more than he had thought he would never reveal to anyone.  
  
The contents of the letter was even bigger surprise. It just contained one question about potion making. Harry reread the letter to be sure he hadn't mistaken. The question wasn't easy even if it was quite simple and he just couldn't understand why his snarky professor had sent him this. After a moment of thinking he decided it was just some way of Snape to mock him and decided to forget the letter and put it away in his desk when the black owl screeched loudly. It quickly dawned to him the owl was waiting answer. Without knowing anything better to do he thought to give his professor a surprise and crabbed the potions-book to answer the question. When researching he noticed it was much easier to try to find an answer in a short question, than to write a foot long essay. The question was soon answered and he tied the answer, again without any names, to the owl and sent it away.  
  
Harry had wondered the earlier question all the day but hadn't been able to tell about it to his friends until in his next letter. After a few hours the black owl was back with another letter. When Harry untied it and opened it he got another surprise. The letter was the same one he had written earlier, only now it had some markings in red ink and some text after his own writing. "I could have read this from any potions book. Answer to the next question and rewrite this one." And it has another not so easy question. This annoyed Harry, as it seemed to be the potions lessons played over, Snape telling him he didn't have any talent. Then he looked to his previous answer and noticed there weren't so many markings as he had accustomed and the markings really were in places he had been unsure already when writing the answer. But he didn't know how to make it better so he decided to take a look on the second question.  
  
After finding the answers to the second question he took a look on the returned answer again and tried to think how to improve it. He reread the marked places and almost dropped the paper when he understood that when answering the second question he had read different things and on different perspective and there had been useful bits of information even for the first question. Information he had missed when searching answer solely on the first question. And admitting that Snape had probably known that really annoyed him. But why he had helped him. And idea started to dawn to him but he really didn't want to consider it. He reread the book again to get more information to the second question and found a few places where he improved that answer also and then he sent these with the black owl back where they had come from.   
  
TBC  
  
And thanks from the reviews for all of you, it seams that I really continued this :) And if someone has ideas for improving my summary please tell. 


End file.
